Our Life is Sweeney
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Chyna Hurst is sentenced for life with Benjamin Barker. I suck at writing summaries. It is all better on the inside.
1. Prologue

Our Life is Sweeney

By: Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady

Summary: A woman by the name of Chyna Hurst had known Sweeney Todd before he ever became Sweeney Todd, when he was known as Benjamin Barker. She too was sentenced to Australia because the judge wished not to have her there in London because she refused to marry him. She too had changed her name because she knew that fifteen years would change her life forever. Her name was changed to Sivney Tremaine. After fifteen years sailing back to London she meets Benjamin Barker as Sweeney Todd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my character Chyna Hurst.

Other Notes: I will be making Sweeney younger in this fanfiction. In the beginning he is only twenty-one. So please don't sue me or flame me because I am making him younger in this one. It is best for him to be younger to fit in the plot a little better.

Prologue

"I sentence you for life in Australia. You wished not to marry me and this is the consequence." Said Judge Turpin as he looked down at the person who he was sentencing, it was a young female only eighteen years old and being sentenced for life because she would not marry him.

Chyna looked up at him in disbelief. "I cannot believe you would sentence me for life Judge Turpin. All because I won't marry you, is that the reason behind this sentencing?" She asked rather upset. She knew that she had no choice, but to go through with the sentencing and deal with him late

Judge Turpin looked at the guards. "Shackle her in irons and take her to the ship leaving for Australia." He said his voice showing no mercy for the young Chyna.

The guards came over to her with the iron shackles.

Chyna took a deep breath and held her two small wrists out knowing that her fate was distended to be like this until she could get out of prison.

They clasped the iron shackles on her arms and took her away. They put her on the boat that was leaving for Australia. They shoved her into a cell with a young man not much older then twenty-one years of age. They shut the iron door and walked away.

The man looked over at her. "Who are you?" He asked softly trying not to make too much noise so the guards wouldn't come back to beat him over the head.

Chyna looked up at him, her blue eyes showed pain and hatred, but she knew that she could trust this man because he looked about as innocent as she was. "I am Chyna Hurst." She said softly praying that the guards wouldn't come back. "And you are?"

"Benjamin Barker."

"Oh you are that barber. You were a proper artist with your razor blades."

"Yes I suppose that is the story now that I am sentenced."

"What were you sentenced for pray tell?" Chyna asked leaning up against the wall of the ship.

"Foolishness."

"Foolishness, how on earth did you get foolishness for a crime?"

"I don't know. I was with my wife Lucy and they took me away from her and my young daughter."

"Oh…"

"So what about you Miss Hurst, you don't look like one who could be sentenced for life."

"My crime too was foolishness, all because I wouldn't marry Judge Turpin." Chyna sighed and brought her knees to her chest. "He fancied me for many years Mr. Barker. He wanted me as his wife and I never really liked him. He kept too close of a look out on me. He asked me to be his wife and I turned him down. I couldn't deal with a man who was going after women every day. I just couldn't allow that. I wouldn't allow myself to fall into that trap."

"Judge Turpin seemed to fancy a lot of women."

"That's why I rather am sentenced for life instead of living a life with that retched man." She said softly. She looked over at him. "Are we going to ever be alright Mr. Barker?"

"Call me Benjamin or Ben please. Mr. Barker makes me sound like an old man." He said trying to keep his voice happy by trying to keep the mood light.

"Alright Ben call me Chyna or Chy. Doesn't matter which, it is your choice." She said keeping her mood rather light as well. She wanted to make it seem like they could be friends while they were there together in confinement until they made it to their destination Australia. "I ask you again Ben… are we going to be alright?"

"I hope so Chyna."

Chyna looked out the small window where she could peer out to the sea. "Life in Australia will be much harder. Sentenced for life means working hard, harder then what you would work in London if they kept you in prison there."

Benjamin looked at her. "How did you know all of that?"

"I have known for a while now… Judge Turpin told me before he asked me to marry him. That was about a year ago. I rather do that then be married to him." She said looking at him directly into his dark brown eyes that were almost black. "Besides, if you were in my position Ben wouldn't you say no as well?"

"Yes, I suppose I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of the prologue. The next chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow morning. Please review to tell me what you think. Any kind of help will be helpful in anyway. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Back To London

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I know I forgot to tell you how to pronounce Chyna in the prologue and thank you for pointing that out to me. I kind of forgot to type that in and I am really sorry about that. I was kind of in the middle of coloring my hair blue. But here is how you pronounce Chyna you pronounce it China like the country. Thank you for the reviews though. And how you pronounce Sivney is Siv-nee.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin**_

Chapter 1: Back to London

It had been fifteen years since Benjamin Barker and Chyna Hurst were sentenced for life for foolishness. But in that fifteen-year time Chyna and Benjamin were close to each other for the first two years of their sentence. Chyna then was taken away to finish her sentence alone farter away from Benjamin in Australia.

During those two years they had kept each other from going insane. Benjamin would talk about his Lucy and daughter Johanna to Chyna and Chyna would talk about the family that she left behind in London.

Now fifteen years later a ship was leaving Australia for London, but neither, Benjamin Barker or Chyna Hurst would catch that ship leaving for London. But two other people got onto the ship. One was a man by the name of Sweeney Todd and the other was a woman by the name of Sivney Tremaine. They were the ones who were sailing to London.

Sweeney had wild hair that was black and had a white streak going through it. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black like the pits of hell. He was thin and pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days or had a good amount of sleep in days because of the dark circles underneath his eyes.

Sivney had long blonde hair that turned darker over the years. She once had happy blue eyes that had shown no care in the world. Now they showed nothing but sorrow, pain, and sometimes hardly any emotions at all. She had dark circles underneath her eyes because she hadn't slept a lot since she lived here. She also was thin and was deathly pale like she hadn't seen the light of day for fifteen years.

For many nights out on the ship Sweeney and Sivney didn't notice each other. Until they saw London, it was now in view. That was when they first noticed each other.

Sweeney came over to her. He seemed to know who she was now that he got close enough to her. "Chyna." He said trying to keep his voice down low.

Sivney looked at him. "Do I know you? How do you know my real name?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"So it is you. I guess thirteen years have been unkind to me."

"Benjamin Barker?"

"It's Sweeney Todd now."

"Mine is Sivney Tremaine now…"

Their eyes went to a young boy who wasn't much older then twenty years of age who was looking out towards the once wonderful London.

**I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders**

**From the Dardanelles**

**To the mountains of Peru,**

**But there's no place like London. **

Both Sweeney and Sivney came up beside him startling him.

_No, there's no place like London._

"Mr. Todd? Miss Tremaine?"

You are young.

Life has been kind to you.

You will learn.

Sivney's and Sweeney's sight never leaving London which was now approaching faster as the ship was getting ready to dock at the port in London.

Everyone got off of the ship. Anthony kept close to Sivney and Sweeney. He was staring in awe around the wondrous town of London. "Lord... takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

Sweeney and Sivney almost snarl at what Anthony said. They hated London since they were left to rot in a hell hole much like Australia.

There's a hole in the world

Like a great black pit

And the vermin of the world

Inhabit it

And its morals aren't worth

What a pig could spit 

And it goes by the name of London.

_At the top of the hole_

_Sit the privileged few_

_Making mock of the vermin_

_In the lower zoo,_

Turning beauty into filth and greed.

_I too_

_Have sailed the world, and seen its wonders_

_For the cruelty of men_

_Is as wondrous as Peru,_

_But there's no place like London!_

Anthony looked worried at his two new friends. "Mr. Todd, Miss Tremaine?"

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony… our minds are far from ease. In these once familiar streets Miss Tremaine and I feel shadows everywhere…" Sweeney explained to his young companion.

"Shadows?" Asked Anthony confused about the whole thing.

"Ghosts."

Anthony gave him a confusing look.

There was a barber and his wife,

And she was beautiful,

A foolish barber and his wife,

She was his reason and his life,

And she was beautiful,

And she was virtuous.

And he was…

_Naïve._

Sivney put her hand on his shoulder, she gave his shoulder a small squeeze letting him know that she would finish the story for him.

_There was another man who saw_

_That she was beautiful,_

_A pious vulture of the law,_

_Who with a gesture of his claw_

_Removed the barber from his plate._

_Then there was nothing but to wait_

And she would fall,

So soft,

So young,

So lost,

And oh, so beautiful!

"And the lady, sir… did she succumb?"

Oh, that was many years ago…

I doubt if anyone would know.

Sweeney looked at him. "I owe you my life, Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I would be lost on the ocean still… Thank you." He picked up his bag.

"Will I see you again?"

"You might find me and Miss Tremaine, if you like, around Fleet Street."

"Until then, my friends." He offers his hand to the both of them to shake their hands.

Sweeney was the first one to shake Anthony's hand and then Sivney shook his hand.

The two of them walked away. Both of them were rather upset about being in London.

_There's a hole in the world_

_Like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people_

_Who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world_

_Inhabit it…_

Sweeney looked at her. "What are you going to do now?" He asked softly making sure that no one else, but her could hear him.

"I don't know." She looked down at the ground. "I mean I am not even sure if I have family left here." She kept up the pace with him. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Be with my wife and child I hope."

Sivney looked at him. "What if they aren't here?"

"Then I am not sure yet what I am going to do. I am going to go to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop if it is still there that is."

"You are going to ask her. I am sure that she won't know who you are Sweeney."

"Sivney, there are a lot of things going on. I am sure that your family will be here still."

Sivney shrugged her shoulders. "I am sure that Mrs. Lovett would be glad to see you Sweeney, by surely she won't know who you are just yet unless she is a smart woman. I don't mean to be rude Sweeney, but the years haven't been all to kind to you."

Sweeny looked at her. "I can assure you the same thing Sivney. The years haven't been kind to you all that much either."

"I know that. I am sure Mrs. Lovett would be hanging all over you if she found out who you really were."

Sweeney glared at her.

Sivney brought her hands up. "Hey I am just stating the truth Sweeney. No need to glare at me."

"Truth? What truth is that Sivney?"

Sivney sighed. "As much truth as me saying that you will get your hands on Turpin, of course I can not say when I am sure, but you will get your hands on Turpin. You will kill him. It would be just good for me to see him get killed for what he has done to us Sweeney. As in us I mean Benjamin Barker and Chyna Hurst."

Sweeney kept silent as they walked the rest of the way to Fleet Street.

They finally arrived on Fleet Street seeing that Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop was still there.

"We are going in then?"

Sweeney simply nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one hopefully you enjoy it but I am kind of using more of the story plot please let me know if that is too much of the story plot in here and please tell me if I should put in more of my own things instead of making this more and more like the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Mrs Lovett's Pie Shop

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin**_

Chapter 2: Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop

Sweeney and Sivney went inside of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. They see Mrs. Lovett working behind the dusty counter.

The bell rang causing her head to snap up. "Customers!"

Both of them are startled and started to head towards the door.

_**Wait! What's yer rush?**_

_**What's yer hurry?**_

She sticks the knife that she was holding into the counter.

_**You gave me such a—**_

Sivney raised her eye brow as she watched Mrs. Lovett closely who was now wiping her hands on her apron.

_**Fright. I thought you two were ghosts.**_

_**Half a minute, can 'tcher?**_

_**Sit!**_

_**Sit ye down!**_

_**Sit!**_

Both Sivney and Sweeney sat down. Their sight haven't left Mrs. Lovett.

_**All I meant is that I**_

_**Haven't seen customers for weeks.**_

_**Did you come here for a pie?**_

Sweeney looked at Sivney who was nodding her head.

Mrs. Lovett put two pies in front of them.

_**Do forgive me if me head's a little vague—**_

_**Ugh!**_

_**What is that?  
But you'd think we had thee plague—**_

_**From the way that people—**_

_**Keep avoiding—**_

_**No, you don't!**_

She smacked the bug with her hand.

_**Heaven knows I try.**_

_**Tsk!**_

_**But there's no one comes in even to inhale—**_

_**Tsk!**_

_**Right you are. Would you like a drop of ale?  
**_

They both nodded their heads.

Mrs. Lovett brought over the ale and poured two tankards of ale.

_**Mind you, I can't hardly blame them—**_

_**These are probably the worst pies in London.**_

_**I know why nobody cares to take them—**_

_**I should know,**_

_**I make them.**_

_**But good? No,**_

_**The worst pies in London—**_

_**Even that's polite.**_

_**The worst pies in London—**_

_**If you doubt it, take a bite.**_

Sivney took a bite and Sweeney followed in taking a bite of the pie. Both of them hid their disgust.

_**Is that just disgusting?**_

_**You have to concede it.**_

_**It's nothing but crusting—**_

_**Here, drink this, you'll need it—**_

She handed them the ale.

_**The worst pies in London.**_

_**And no wonder with the price of meat**_

_**What it is—**_

_**When you get it.**_

_**Never**_

_**Thought I'd live to see the day**_

_**Men'd think it was a treat**_

_**Finding poor**_

_**Animals**_

_**Wot are dying in the street.**_

_**Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop,**_

_**Does a business, but I noticed something weird—**_

_**Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared.**_

_**Have to hand it to her—**_

_**Wot I calls**_

_**Enterprise,**_

_**Popping pussies into pies.**_

_**Wouldn't do in my shop—**_

_**Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick.**_

_**And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick.**_

Mrs. Lovett leans on the counter exhausted.

_**No denying times is hard. Even harder than**_

_**The worst pies in London.**_

_**Only lard and nothing more—**_

The two of them tried the pie again. Only to try to hold their disgust again, the pies were just plain horrible.

_**Is that just revolting?**_

_**All greasy and gritty?**_

_**It looks like it's molting,**_

_**And tastes like—**_

_**Well, pity**_

_**A woman alone**_

_**With limited wind**_

_**And the word pies in London!**_

_**Ah**_

_**Times is hard. Times is hard.**_

The two of them drowned down the ale trying to wash the taste out of their mouths.

"Trust me, dearies, it's going to take more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me, I will get you some nice gin."

They followed her into the parlor where she lived. She poured two glasses of gin. "Isn't this homey now? Me cheery wallpaper was a real bargain too, it being only partly singed when the chapel burnt down…" She handed them the gin.

They drank that down to wash the horrible taste out of their mouths.

"Now sit down and warm your bones. You two look chilled through."

The two of them sat down before fire.

"Isn't that a room over the shop? If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" Asked Sivney looking at the form of Mrs. Lovett.

She glanced up knowing the room up there wasn't great. "Up there? Oh, no one will go near it…" She looked at them. "People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Asked Sweeney.

"And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice…"

Both Sivney and Sweeney stayed attentive to listen to the story.

_**There was a barber and his wife,**_

_**And he was beautiful,**_

_**A proper artist with a knife,**_

_**But they transported him for life.**_

_**And he was beautiful.**_

"Barker, his name was… Benjamin Barker."

"Transported? What was his crime?"

"Foolishness."

_**He had this wife, you see,**_

_**Pretty little thing,**_

_**Silly little nit**_

_**Had her chance for the moon on a string—**_

_**Poor thing. Poor thing.**_

_**There was this Judge, you see,**_

_**Wanted her like mad,**_

_**Every day he'd send her a flower,**_

_**But did she come down from her tower?**_

_**Sat up there and sobbed by the hour,**_

_**Poor fool.**_

_**Ah, but there was worse yet to come,**_

_**Poor thing.**_

_**The Beadle calls on her, all polite,**_

_**Poor thing, poor thing.**_

_**The Judge, he tells her, is all contrite,**_

_**He blames himself for her dreadful plight**_

_**She must come straight to his house tonight!**_

_**Poor thing, poor thing.**_

_**Of course, when she goes there,**_

_**Poor thing, poor thing,**_

_**They're having this ball all in masks.**_

_**There's no one she knows there,**_

_**Poor dear, poor thing,**_

_**She wanders tormented, and drinks,**_

_**Poor thing.**_

_**The Judge has repented, she thinks,**_

_**Poor thing.**_

"_**Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks.**_

_**He was there, all right—**_

_**Only not so contrite!**_

_**She wasn't no match for such craft, you see,**_

_**And everyone thought it so droll.**_

_**They figured she had to be daft, you see,**_

_**Poor soul!**_

_**Poor thing!**_

"No!" Yelled Sweeney, he shot up from the couch. "Would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you… Benjamin Barker."

"Where's Lucy?! Where's my wife?!"

"She poisoned herself. Arenic from the apothecary on the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. And he's got your daughter."

"He? Judge Turpin?"

"Adopted her like his own."

"Fifteen year of sweating in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming that I might come home to find a loving wife and child…"

"Well, I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker, but you still…"

"No, not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd… and he will have his revenge."

"There is more to this story long before your loving Lucy was involved into this whole mess. There was a young woman only the age of 18 years of age. Turpin was going to marry her, but she refused his proposal only to have herself sentenced for life."

"What was she sentenced for?"

"The same thing. But the thing that she wouldn't know is what happened to her family."

"What happened to her family after she was sentenced?"

"Her brother was murdered, her father was murdered, and her mother was raped."

"No…. That's a lie."

"It is you Chyna Hurst."

"It's not Chyna Hurst any more. It's Sivney Tremaine."

"Judge Turpin and the Beadle will pay for what they did. First I must have my shop back."

"Come along with me the both of ye."

Sweeney looked at Sivney and knew that she was pissed about what had happened. He knew that she wanted revenge as much as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you want to give me ideas please let me know and if you see mistakes please let me know.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Friends the Razor Blades

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story. I would like to thank Tempting.Sorceress for the review for my chapter three. It is really good to have feedback from you. It really does make me want to continue on with this story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin**_

Chapter 3: Our Friends the Razor Blades

They followed her carefully up the stairs to the once owned barber shop of Sweeney Todd fifteen long years ago when he was still Benjamin Barker. They went inside and looked around the room.

The room was covered in dust and spider webs hung around the room. Furniture was covered by sheets and on the wall the mirror was broken. The door was creaking like it was a living thing.

"Not to worry, a touch of oil will put that right." She turned her attention to Sweeney and Sivney. "Nothing to be afraid of."

The two of them looked around the room while Mrs. Lovett went towards the window and kneeled down next to the floor, pulling up a loose floorboard. She took out a box that was covered in a velvet cloth. She gets up and turns to Sweeney.

"I don't believe it." He said looking at the box that was in Mrs. Lovett's hands.

Sivney looked over Sweeney's shoulder and saw the box that Mrs. Lovett held. She had no idea what was in the box.

"When they came for the girl, I hid 'em. I thought, who knows? Maybe the silly blighter'll be back again. Cracked in the head, wasn't I?"

Sweeney slowly opened the box looking at the razors. "Leave us Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett handed him the box and looked at Sivney with a scowl and left the room.

"Those handles is chased silver, ain't they?" Sivney said looking closely at the razors.

"Silver, yes."

These are my friends,

See how they glisten.

He picked up the smallest razor.

See this one shine,

How he smiles in the light.

My friend, my faithful friend.

He held it up to his ear feeling the edge of the razor with his thumb.

Sivney watched carefully in amazement having no idea how Sweeney was going to act when he got his hands on his razors again.

Speak to me friend

Whisper, I'll listen.

I know, I know—

You've been locked out of sight

All these years—

Like me, my friend.

Well, I've come home

To find you waiting.

Home,

And we're together,

And we'll do wonders,

Won't we?

Sivney looked at the razor that was in his hand. She was in some what of a trance.

Sweeney turned and faced her handing the small razor to her. He took out another razor.

You there, my friend,

Come, let me hold you.

_Now with a sigh_

_You grow warm_

_In our hands,_

_Our friends,_

_Our clever friends._

They put the two razors back into the box.

_Rest now, our friends._

_Soon we'll unfold you._

_Soon you'll know splendors_

_You never dreamed_

_All of your days_

_Our lucky friends._

_Till now your shine_

_Was merely silver._

_Friends,_

_You shall drip rubies,_

_You'll soon drip precious_

_Rubies…_

Sweeney picked up the biggest razor that he owned and opened it. He looked at it. "At last my arm is complete, again."

Sivney looked at him.

_The Judge will know_

_What it feels like_

_To be in a tainted hell._

Yes Sivney.

He will soon understand

He will fall to this blade.

_The blade of your friends…_

No our friends.

_Our friends._

_We will get your daughter back._

_She will have a happy life here._

_She will love you._

_She will be free._

_She won't be the Judge's ward._

Johanna.

Will you like me

Will you learn to

Love your father?

Will you understand?

Are you too young to understand?

Do you have yellow hair?

_Pure as a wonder Sweeney._

_Life as you know it will get better._

Sivney put her hand on his shoulder.

_At least your daughter_

_Still alive even with Judge Turpin._

_You have a daughter._

She moved away from Sweeney.

_You still have one_

_You can change the world._

_I can't._

_Who says life is funny?_

_There is no point left._

_People deserve the path_

_That is chosen for them_

_Like me my friend_

_I am old_

_I am wise beyond my years_

_You my friend have something_

_To live for_

Sweeney looked at her like she had lost something in the time that she was in Australia. He noticed that she was looking in the mirror now. _She is still beautiful. She has nothing left or so she thinks. She has something to live for. When I get my daughter back my daughter is going to need a mother. But she wouldn't want to be a mother to my sixteen year old daughter._ Sweeney shook his head.

Sivney looked in the broken mirror at her form. She lightly shook her head. "The judge will fall soon." She looked over her shoulder at him. "We would have to get your barber shop to be noticed by the town folk though. You might never get any business if you don't go into town soon. You might never get Turpin." She said softly. She ran a pale hand through her hair.

"We will go and get him together. Tomorrow we will go into town."

Sivney looked down at the ground. "I am sure that you wouldn't want me to come with you Sweeney. I will just get in the way. I will want to wait until the judge is killed and see his dead rotting body."

Sweeney came up to her. He ran his hand carefully down her bare shoulder that was exposed because the sleeve of her dress had moved down her arm more then it was supposed to.

Sivney shivered a little.

"Dead rotting body is that what you wish to see of the Judge?" He asked.

His hot breath tickled her neck. She was beginning to flush in the fact some. She tried to keep her heart from beating out of control. She had to admit to herself that Sweeney hadn't changed all that much when he was Benjamin Barker thirteen years ago, except for the white streak in his hair, which to her added a bit more personality to him. She hated to admit it thirteen long years ago almost fourteen long years ago during their sentence together she had fallen for him sometime.

Sweeney ran his hand down her arm listening to her breathing pattern change from when his hand was on her shoulder. It had become faster. He smirked lightly knowing that she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. He knew that he was having the same feeling towards her. She had changed. When he was with her thirteen years ago she was naïve and didn't know what was going on around her, and now she was grown up into a wonderful woman.

She turned and faced him. The top of her head hardly met his shoulder. She looked up at him carefully. Her blue eyes gazing into his black eyes, she saw an emotion that she had never seen in his eyes, except for fifteen years ago when he would talk to her about his dear Lucy who they now had found out who was dead. "Sweeney…" She breathed out.

Sweeney leaned in and moved a strand of hair that hung in her face. "Sivney…" He stroked her check with his thumb. He looked into her blue eyes seeming to become lost in them. He leaned down his cold pale lips brushed up against her cheek.

Sivney backed away from him. "Sweeney we have to concentrate on tomorrow." She said in a whisper.

Sweeney looked at her._She backs away from me. What is going through her mind? She can't be a twenty year old child any more. There is no more point in that she is thirty-three years old._ He thought to himself.

Sivney had to think things through before going through with anything. _He has to be pissed off with me for doing this. Not if I didn't enjoy him brushing his lips against my cheek. It probably would've been better if he kissed me._ "I will be going now Sweeney." She said getting ready to leave.

Sweeney grabbed onto her arm. "Why are you leaving? You have no place to stay. So just stay here with Mrs. Lovett and myself."

Sivney looked at Sweeney. She leaned forward and brushed her pale lips against his cheek. "Thank you for that idea Sweeney. I was planning on staying here with you." She said softly. "I am just going to go and get my things."

Sweeney let her arm go and watched her go.

Sivney went into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at her. "I am sure that Mr. Todd wants to stay here am I correct Miss Tremaine?"

Sivney nodded her head. "Yes, Mrs. Lovett."

"And what about you dearie?"

Sivney looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Well he wants me to stay with him. He doesn't want me wandering these streets like this. He is afraid that something would happen to me."

Mrs. Lovett felt hurt inside. Her love Mr. Todd was allowing Sivney stay with him. "Oh of course dearie, I understand that."

"Well I should head up and make sure that he's alright up there." Sivney said heading out of the pie shop. She carefully walk up the stairs and opened the door to the barber shop.

Sweeney came walking over to her taking her bag from her and took it from her placing it in the corner of the room. He came back over to her and lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sivney's eyes went wide. _Oh god Sweeney…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter three. Please tell me what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 4: Pirelli's Mircale Elixir

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin or Toby**_

Chapter 4: Pirelli's Miracle Elixir

The next day was going to be a long one to Sivney. Today they were going into town with Mrs. Lovett. It was going to be a long day with Mrs. Lovett. Sivney couldn't stand Mrs. Lovett's looks towards Sweeney. What could she say, she was jealous after all. She wanted Sweeney as her own and not have Mrs. Lovett get her grimy hands on him.

Sweeney looked at Sivney. "Sivney are you ready to go into town today or not?"

Sivney shook her head rolling her eyes. "I am ready Sweeney."

"Good let's go and meet Mrs. Lovett."

Sivney scowled at Mrs. Lovett's name.

The two of them headed down the stairs to where Mrs. Lovett was at, who was currently holding a basket to go into town.

The three of them went into town.

"He's here every Thursday?"

"Like clockwork. Eyetalian. All the rage he is." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Not for long."

They went into the marketplace. They went to the place where a sign was held on a donkey cart that said 'Signor Adolfo Pirelli—Haircutter to His Royal Majesty the King of Naples.'

"Oh Mr. T., do you really think you can do it?"

"By tomorrow they'll all be flocking to me like sheep to be shorn…" He stopped seeing the Beadle in the crowd.

Sivney saw the Beadle out of the corner of her eyes and knew Sweeney had seen him. "Come along now, dear, he might recognize you…"

"I will do what I have vowed to do. Come closer, my friend, closer…"

Sivney rolled her eyes knowing that Sweeney wanted to get him bad this time. She put her hand on his back.

Sweeney looked over at her. He had a confused look written onto his pale face.

Sivney removed her hand and shook her head a little. "Sorry." She said softly.

Sweeney put his hand on her lower back affectionately.

_**Ladies and gentlemen!**_

_**May I have your attention, perlease?**_

_**Do you wake every morning in shame and despair**_

_**To discover your pillow is covered with hair**_

_**Wot ought not to be there?**_

_**Well, ladies and gentlemen,**_

_**From now on you can waken at ease.**_

_**You need never again have a worry or care,**_

_**I will show you a miracle marvelous rare,**_

_**Gentlemen, you are about to see something wot rose**_

_**From the dead!**_

_**On the top of my head.**_

The boy quickly removed his hat revealing blonde hair cascading over his shoulders.

'_**Twas Pirelli's**_

_**Miracle Elixer,**_

_**That's wot did the trick, sir,**_

_**True, sir, true.**_

_**Was it quick, sir?**_

_**Did it in a tick, sir?**_

_**Just like an elixir**_

_**Ought to do!**_

His sights were fixed on a bald man.

_**How about a bottle, mister?**_

_**Only costs a penny, guaranteed.**_

The boy spreads it onto the man's head.

_**Does Pirelli's**_

_**Stimulate the growth, sir?**_

_**You can have my oath, sir,**_

'_**Tis unique.**_

_**Rub a minute,**_

_**Stimulatin', i'n it?**_

_**Soon you'll have to thin it**_

_**Once a week!**_

He began to sell the bottles.

Sweeney gets a bottle and opens it slowly and takes a sniff of it.

Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?

_**Are we standing near an open trench?**_

Must be standing near an open trench!

The crowd looked at Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney, and Sivney.

_**Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir:  
Anything wot's slick, sir,**_

_**Soon sprouts curls.**_

_**Try Pirellis's!**_

_**When they see how thick, sir,**_

_**You can have your pick, sir,**_

_**Of the girls!**_

_**Want to buy a bottle, missus?**_

Sweeney takes another sniff of the elixir.

What is this?

Sivney took a sniff of it.

_What is this?_

Smells like piss.

_**Smells like—Phew!**_

This is piss. Piss with ink.

_**Let Pirelli's**_

_**Activate your roots, sir**_

Keep it off your boots, sir

Eats right through

_**Yes, get Pirelli's!  
Use a bottle of it!  
Ladies seem to love it**_

_**Flies do too!**_

Pirelli came out in anger.

I am Adolfo Pirelli,

Da king of da barbers, da barber of kings,

E buon giorno, good day,

I blow you a kiss!

He blows a kiss out to the crowd.

And I, do so-famous Pirelli,

I wish-a to know-a

Who has-a da nerve-a to say

My elixir is piss!

Who says this?!

"I do." Sweeney said walking up to the stage with Sivney. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but a arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink."

Sivney looked at Sweeney out of the corner of her eyes. She knew that he was planning this as he went along with what he was doing.

The crowd gasped at this.

"And furthermore… Signor… I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a ceek with ten times more dexterity that any street mountebank." He opens his razor case and holds up to show his razors. "You see these razors?"

"The finest in England." Said Mrs. Lovett looking at Sweeney.

Sweeney glares at Pirelli. "I lay them against five pounds you are no match for me. You hear me, sir? Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham."

"Not only that sir.. I will only agree if you put that woman beside you up for grabs as well besides your razors."

Sivney looked at Sweeney in shock. "Mr. Todd…"

"Don't worry Miss Tremaine. I can beat him." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You got yourself a deal sir."

Pirelli smirked.

Sweeney headed up towards the stage. "Miss Tremaine."

Sivney came with him slowly.

"Friends, who's for a free shave?"

Two men stepped up onto the stage to have a shave.

Sweeney turned to the Beadle. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

The Beadle looked at Sweeney. "Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors. Let the challenge commence!"

Sweeney set up as well as Signor Pirelli.

Sivney glared at the Beadle out of the corner of her eyes. She had to keep an eye on what she was going to do with Sweeney.

"Ready?" Asked the Beadle.

"Ready!" Shouted Pirelli.

"Ready." Sweeney said with ease.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner." He blew his whistle for the contest to go.

Pirelli slowly began to shave his man's face.

Now, signorini, signori,

We mix-a da lather

But first-a you gather

Around, signorini, signori,

You looking a man

Who have had-a da glory

To shave-a da Pope.

Mr. Sweeney-so-smart—

Oh I beg-a you pardon… I'll

Call me a lie, was-a only a cardinal—

Nope!  
It was-a da Pope!

Sweeney watched carefully while Pirelli was working on his man. He had no intentions of starting his shave just yet.

Pirelli slowed down some.

To shave-a da face,

To cut-a da hair,

Require da grace

Require da flair,

For if-a you slip

You nick da skin,

You clip-a da chin,

You rip-a da lip a bit

Beyond-a repair!

To shave-a da face

Or even a part

Widout it-a smart

Require da heart.

Not just-a da flash,

It take-a panache,

It take-a da passion

For da art.

To shave-a da face,

To trim-a da beard,

To make-a da bristle

Clean like a whistle,

Dis is from early infancy

Da talent give to me

By God!

It take-a da skill.

It take-a da brains

It take-a da will

To take-a da pains

It take-a da pace

It take-a da graaaaace….

Sweeney quickly shaved his man while Pirelli sang his long end note.

The whistle blew. "The winner is Todd."

Mrs. Lovett feels the man's cheek. "Smooth as a baby's arse!" She looked at Sweeney. "Well done, dear!"

Pirelli looked at Sweeney and bowed. "Sir, I bow to a skill far defter than my own."

"Five pounds." He simply said.

Pirelli gives him the five pounds. "Here, sir. And may the good Lord smile on you… until we meet again." He bows quickly and leaves with Toby.

The day went quickly. Finally they were going to get people to come by the barber shop.

Once they returned to Fleet Street Sweeney and Sivney went up to the barber shop.

Sivney looked at Sweeney. "Signor Pirelli wanted me as his assistant. Surely enough you would want to win… I mean you did kiss me last night. By the way Sweeney what the hell was that kiss all about?"

Sweeney looked at her. He stroked her cheek carefully. "Sivney… I knew I was going to win that contest. And about that kiss…" He leaned in and kissed her forcefully.

Sivney responded quickly with her own bruising kiss to Sweeney.

"My love…"

"Yes, Sweeney, my love?" She asked looking at him.

"We will get our revenge soon. The Beadle will come before the end of the week."

Sivney smirked. "I know my love. And I will be happy to see the day that he is dead as well."

Little that the two of them knew Mrs. Lovett was watching them both. She was pissed off that Sivney was kissing her Mr. Todd. She didn't want this woman to ruin everything that she was going to have with him. She knew that she had to get rid of Sivney quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter four enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5: Having to Wait for the Judge

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin or Toby**_

Chapter 5: Having to Wait for the Judge

The next day Mrs. Lovett had brought a chair into the barber shop. "It's not much of a chair, I'll grant, but it'll serve. Was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day long he did, after his leg give out from the gout, poor dear."

Sweeney paced only to have both women in the room watching him carefully.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out,' that's what he said."

"And who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday."

_**Easy now.**_

_**Hush, love, hush.**_

_**Don't distress yourself,**_

_**What's your rush?**_

_**Keep your thoughts**_

_**Nice and lush.**_

_**Wait.**_

Sweeney still kept pacing in the room.

Sivney looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Let me talk to him Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett turned and glared at the younger woman. "You still don't seem to know your place do you Miss Tremaine."

"I don't forget my place Mrs. Lovett. At least I am not showing emotion like you are." She was lying alright. She had shown emotion towards Sweeney only to get emotion back from him. Mrs. Lovett was worse then her. Every time that Mrs. Lovett tried to show her emotion Sweeney wouldn't do anything, but ignore her. "He ignores you!"

Mrs. Lovett slapped Sivney across the face. "You stepped out of you barer this time. You don't know what is going on between me and Mr. Todd."

"And you think that you know what is going on between the two of us. I highly doubt that one Mrs. Lovett. Leave please. I will talk it over with him."

Mrs. Lovett left the room in a hurry. She wanted to get rid of Sivney now before she lost her Mr. Todd to Sivney forever.

Sivney rubbed her jaw where Mrs. Lovett had hit her. She looked at Sweeney.

_Hush, love, hush._

_Think it through_

_Once it bubbles,_

_Then what's to do?  
Watch it close._

_Let it brew._

_Wait._

_Ah, wait, love, wait._

She moved closer to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And what of the judge."

"We will get him my love." She said softly.

_Don't you know,_

_Silly man,_

_Half the fun is to _

_Plan the plan?  
All good things come to_

_Those who can_

_Wait._

All of a sudden the bell rang and Anthony came running in. "Mr. Todd! Thank God I've found you. Oh I am sorry excuse me Miss Tremaine." He said trying to catch his breath.

Sivney looked at him tilting her head a little trying to figure out why this boy Anthony was so out of breath. It hit her finally, he was running to find Sweeney and herself.

"You see, there's a girl who needs my help…. Such a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too and…."

"Slow down, Anthony."

Anthony takes a breath. "Yes, I'm sorry… This girl has a guardian so tyrannical that he keeps her locked away. But then this morning she dropped this…" He pulls out a key. "It must be a sign that Johanna wants me to help her… that's her name, Johanna… and Turpin that of her guardian. A judge of some sort."

Sweeney looked at Sivney and then turned his attention back to the young sailor.

"I've met him, Mr. Todd, and he is unnatural… once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house and release her… and beg her to come away with me. Tonight."

Sivney put her hand on Sweeney's shoulder. "Oh, this is all terribly romantic…"

"Yes, but you see I don't know anyone in London… and I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us to Plymouth. If I could keep her here, just for an hour or two, I would be forever in your debt."

Sivney knew that Sweeney was thinking about how this would aid in his plans. "Bring her here, dear."

"Thank you Miss Tremaine." He looked at Mr. Todd. "Mr. Todd?"

"The girl may come."

Anthony took his hand and shook it. "Thank you, my friend." Anthony quickly left.

Sivney began to pace around the room. "Seems like the fates are favoring you at last, Sweeney."

Sweeney grunts.

"What is it, love? You'll have her back before the day is out."

"For a few hours? Before he carries her off to the other end of England?"

"Oh, him? Let him bring her here and then, since you're so hot for a little… slit the boys throat."

Sweeney went back to his post.

"Poor little Johanna. All those years without a scrap of motherly affection. Well, we'll soon see to that…"

Sweeney saw something heading towards them. "What's this?"

Sivney joined him by the window to see Pirelli heading towards their establishment. "Look at his face, he's up to mischief."

"Go… keep the boy below with you and Mrs. Lovett."

Sivney nodded her head and ran down the steps.

"Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?"

"Plying his trade upstairs, don't you know…" She said blocking there way up to the shop. "Would you look at it, now! Don't look like it's had a kind word since half past never!"

"Ma'am?"

"You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice juicy meat pie, would you?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you like." He said heading up the stairs.

Sivney took the boy into the pie shop. "Mrs. Lovett. This poor dear looks starved. Do you think we could feed him a meat pie?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at her. "Of course dear."

Sivney looked up at where Sweeney's shop was. "I really should go and check on Mr. Todd."

Mrs. Lovett put a pie down in front of Toby. She looked at Sivney. "You wouldn't want to go up there Miss Tremaine. Signor Pirelli's up there."

"I know that. I am just saying I should go up there and check on him that's all."

Toby finished his pie. "Oh god! He's got an appointment with his tailor…. If he's late, he'll blame me…"

"Wait!" Mrs. Lovett said.

The boy was gone.

Sivney began to pace around down there in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

"Dear if you keep pacing around like that you are going to put a hole in the floor."

Sivney glared at Mrs. Lovett. "You think Sweeney loves you?"

"You said his first name… how on earth did a ugly girl like you get to call him by his first name?"

"Ugly?" Sivney slapped Mrs. Lovett. "It seems you forget your place as well Mrs. Lovett. You have no right to make comments about me… you don't know me. You never have known me. You just knew a damn story that was probably told by the Judge about a eighteen year old girl who wouldn't marry him."

The boy came back down the stairs. "Mr. Todd said I could have some gin."

Sivney looked at Mrs. Lovett. "I am going to check on Mr. Todd." She said leaving the room. Her anger still was flaring from what Mrs. Lovett had said to her. She hated Mrs. Lovett for calling her ugly. Now in her mind the games were on. She went inside of the room. "How long until Pirelli gets back?"

"He won't be back."

"Sweeney?"

He pointed his razor towards the chest.

She walked over to it and opened it, she closed it quickly. "You're barking mad! Killing a man wot done you no harm!"

"He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me… half my earnings."

"Oh well, that's a different matter. For a moment there I thought you'd lost your marbles."

Sweeney noticed something about Sivney's cheek, it was starting to bruise. "What happened to your cheek love?"

"Mrs. Lovett happened that's what."

Sweeney came up close to her. He ran his thumb over the bruise that Mrs. Lovett's hand left. "Why did she hit you?"

"She has to be in love with you only to hit me Sweeney. She knows that we are affectionate towards each other. She hates me because you like me more then you like her."

Sweeney's eyes went dark. "She seems to have forgotten her place as the landlady. Not a lover." He brushed a few strands of blonde hair that fell into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Mrs. Lovett will never touch you again."

"Sweeney am I making a mistake by staying here with you?"

"Mistake? I am not sure if I follow you Sivney."

"I mean why'd you want me to stay here with you? Is it because of my blonde hair?"

_Where the hell is that coming from? Doesn't she know that I am falling for her? I am already forgetting about Lucy. What did my Lucy look like now? I can't remember. _He thought to himself. "No… it's not because of your blonde hair. I fell for you Sivney."

Sivney looked at him confused. "You couldn't have fallen for me Sweeney. You still think about your wife." Sivney said tears coming to her eyes. "I can never take your Lucy's place. I can never be your Lucy. I am nothing like her Sweeney."

Sweeney let go of her and began to pace around the room. "Is that how you really feel Sivney?"

Sivney bit her lip. "Sweeney…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter five I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Judge

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin or Toby**_

Chapter 6: The Judge

Sweeney went to the window. His body went stiff seeing who was heading there way. "The Judge."

Sivney comes over to him.

"Justice… justice."

Sivney kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Must get ready then?"

Sweeney nodded his head.

Sivney walked over to the trunk and took a seat on it while watching Sweeney get ready for the judge.

The door opens and Judge Turpin came in. "Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney looks at Judge Turpin. "At your service… an honor to receive your patronage, my lord."

"You know me, sir?"

Sweeney bowed. "Who in this wide world is not familiar with the honored Judge Turpin?"

Judge Turpin looked around the room and saw Sivney sitting there on the bench. The rest of the room wasn't all that great. "These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the Beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all of the barbers in the city."

"That is gracious of him, sir… Sit, if you please, sir. Sit." Sweeney said indicating towards the chair.

Judge Turpin sits in the chair.

"And what may I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage?"

_**You see, sir, a man infatuate with love,**_

_**Her ardent and eager slave.**_

_**So fetch the pomade and pumice stone**_

_**And lend me more of a seductive tone,**_

_**A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne,**_

_**But first, sir, I think… a shave.**_

The closet I ever gave.

Sweeney looked at Sivney and winked at her and began to whistle.

"You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd."

'Tis your delight, sir, catching fire

From one man to the next.

'_**Tis true, sir, love can still inspire**_

_**The blood to pound the hear leap higher.**_

_**(What more, what more can man require)**_

_**Than love, sir?**_

More then love, sir.

_**What, sir?**_

Women.

_**Ah yes, women.**_

"You have a pretty woman right here with you here in your shop." The judge said.

Sivney gagged.

Pretty women.

He lathers the judge's face and picks up his razor. He sings gently to it.

Now then, my friend.

Now to your purpose.

Patience, enjoy it.

Revenge can't be taken in haste.

_**Make haste, and if we wed,**_

_**You'll be commended, sir.**_

My lord…

And who, may it be said, 

Is your intended, sir?

_**My ward.**_

Sweeney is shocked.

"And pretty as a rosebud."

"Pretty as her mother?" Asked Sivney coming over to Sweeney and the Judge.

"What? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, sir. Nothing. Can he proceed?"

He slowly begin to shave the judge's stubble off.

Pretty women…

Fascinating…

Sipping coffee, dancing…

Pretty women

Are a wonder.

Pretty women.

Sitting in the window or

Standing on the stair,

Something in them

Cheers the air.

Pretty women…

_**Silhouetted…**_

Stay within you…

_**Glancing.**_

Stay forever…

_**Breathing lightly…**_

Pretty women…

_**(Pretty women!**_

_**Blowing out their candles or**_

_**Combing out their hair…)**_

_**Then they leave**_

_**Even when they leave you**_

Even when they leave

They still

_**And vanish, they somehow**_

_**Can still remain.**_

Are there.

_**There with you,**_

_**There with you.**_

They're there.

_**(Ah,**_

_**Pretty women…)**_

At their mirrors…

_**In their gardens…**_

Letter-writing…

_**Flower-picking…**_

Weather-watching…

_**(How they make a man sing!  
Proof of heaven**_

_**As you're living**_

_**Pretty women, sir!**_

_**Pretty women, yes!**_

_**Pretty women, sir!**_

_**Pretty women!**_

_**Pretty women, sir!)**_

Sweeney arched his arm about to slash the judge's throat when Anthony came bursting in.

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna! She said she'll leave with me tonight…"

The judge jumped up out of the seat. "You! There is indeed a higher power warn me thus in time…" He tore the sheet off of his neck. "Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut! I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again!" He turned to Sweeney and Sivney. "And as for you, barber, it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom… for you'll have none of mine." He leaves.

"Mr. Todd… you have to help me… I've talked to Johanna and…."

"OUT! OUT I SAY!" He roared.

Anthony leaves the shop.

Sivney looked at Sweeney.

I had him!

His throat was bear

Beneath my hand!

"Sweeney love…"

No, I had him!

His throat was there,

And he'll never come again!  


_Easy now._

_Hush, love, hush._

_I keep telling you…_

When?!

_What's your rush?_

Why did I wait?

You told me to wait!

Now he'll never come again.

There's a hold in the world

Like a great black pit

And it's filled with people 

Who are filled with shit

And the vermin of the world

Inhabit it…

But not for long!

Sivney saw the look in his eye and backed up a little.

They all deserve to die!  
Tell you why, Sivney,

Tell you why:

Because in all of the whole human race, Sivney

There are two kinds of men and only two.

There's the one staying put

In his proper place

And the one with his foot 

In the other one's face…

Look at me, Sivney,

Look at you….

He grabbed onto her.

No, we all deserve to die!  
Even you, Sivney,

Even I.

_Because the lives of the wicked should be_

Sweeney slashed the air with his razor.

_Made brief_

_For the rest of us, death_

_Will be a relief…_

_We all deserve to die!_

He keels down on his knees and growled out in frustration.

And I'll never see Johanna,

No, I'll never hug my girl to me…

You, sir, too, sir…

Welcome to the grave!

I will have vengeance,

I will have salvation!

Who, sir? You, sir?

No one's in the chair…

Come on, come on,

Sweeney's waiting!  
I want you bleeders!

You sir…. Anybody!  
Gentlemen, now don't be shy!  
Not one man, no,

Nor ten men,

Nor a hundred

Can assuage me…

I will have you!

And I will get him back

Even as he gloats

In the meantime I'll practice

On less honorable throats…

And my Lucy lies in ashes

And I'll never see my girl again,

But the work waits, I am alive at last

And I'm full of JOOOOOY!!

Sivney looked at him. "I will go and get him. I will slit that boy's throat later." She said fixing her dress.

Sweeney gave her a confused look "You are going to go and get Judge Turpin?"

Sivney nodded her head. "Yes… He seemed to have taken an interest in me while you were shaving his face. He won't know who I am… he just knows me as your assistant."

Sweeney stood up and walked up to her. He ran his hand lightly over her bare shoulder.

She blushed a little. "Sweeney…"

"You come back alright. Safe." He said running his hand lightly over her cheek.

"I will. Don't worry about that Sweeney. I promise you that I will come back safe."

Sweeney kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't let the judge touch you in any way."

Sivney smirked. "I won't." She quickly gave him a kiss. "I promise you that." She moved away from him. She walked over to the window and looked out the window. She let out a sigh.

_It's a down right shame…_

"Shame?"

_Yes shame…_

_You never got your revenge…_

Sweeney walked over to the window and he put his hand on her bare shoulder. "You told me to wait."

_Waiting isn't always a good thing._

_I was wrong…_

_Sometimes people don't like to admit_

_I don't like to admit_

_Waiting was wrong_

_Good things for those who wait_

_Doesn't always happen._

You're a bloody wonder

Sivney.

A wonderful bloody wonder.

She faced him. "Am I really that bloody wonder that you really like?"

Sweeney pulled her close to his body. Her hot breath tickled his chest. "You are a bloody wonder."

Sivney smiled softly and kissed the side of his neck. "I have to go and get the judge before he makes it all of the way to his house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter six. Hopefully you all enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 7: I Told You to Be Careful

Our Life Is Sweeney

Author Note: I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And thank you for pointing out a few things to me. I have fixed the minor problems in my story.

Other Notes:

**Bold: Anthony Singing**

_Italics: Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

Underline: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd

_Underline Italics: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd and Chyna Hurst/Sivney Tremaine_

**Bold Underline: Johanna**

_**Bold Italics: Mrs. Lovett**_

_**Bold Italic underline: Judge Turpin or Toby**_

Chapter 7: I Told You to be Careful

Sweeney let go of her.

Sivney walked away from Sweeney. She went to the door and looked at him carefully. She turned away and walked down the stairs. _Hopefully Sweeney understands that I must do this. I need him to understand that I will get the Judge to him as fast as I can without getting harmed like I was before._ She headed down the road seeing that the Judge wasn't that far ahead of her. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

Sweeney's Barber Shop…

Sweeney watched his dear Sivney walk down Fleet Street to catch up with Judge Turpin.

My love,

Be careful out there.

He's an evil man

Much eviler then I,

Be careful

Around him.

He's a danger

He's a threat

He wants you

He won't have you

You are mine

Sweeney lost sight of her and he began to pace around the room. He really did want her to be safe. He didn't want her harmed by Judge Turpin in any way shape or form. She was his after all. "Why did I let her go? She could be hurt from him…" Sweeney grumbled out. "I don't want her hurt…"

With Sivney…

Sivney walked down the road quickly catching up with the Judge. But she was still far behind him.

_I promised Sweeney_

_I promised him_

_That I would catch _

_The Judge…_

_The Judge shall pay_

_Yes he shall._

_I won't come back_

_Until I get him there._

"Judge Turpin!" She yelled as loud as she could.

The Judge stopped and turned around. He saw her. _A pretty woman chasing after me… wait a minute that's Todd's assistant. Why is she chasing after me? She shouldn't be out here by herself. She is a pretty woman after all. She shall be mine, just like Lucy Barker._

Sivney caught up to him. "I am sorry that you think that Mr. Todd is aiding that boy… Anthony I believe his name is… I am sorry that you think that…"

"And why should you be sorry Miss…"

"Tremaine."

"Miss Tremaine. Why do you think that?"

"Because I know nothing of what the lad was doing and neither does Mr. Todd."

"Mr. Todd keeps him around for company… I don't like that boy. Thinking about running away with my Johanna."

Sivney tilted her head.

"You said something about her mother though… how do you know what her mother looks like. You have never been here before have you?"

"I have been around the block many, many times Judge Turpin. Such a high standing Judge should know that some women don't stay around too long in one area. I travel the world. Just now working for Mr. Todd you see."

"Why such a pretty woman as yourself work for a man like him. He just gives people shaves."

"I understand that you don't like him. I am a woman of low standards in anyone's book especially towards the Judges of any town that I come to."

"If you say so Miss Tremaine." He said coming up closer to her.

"Judge Turpin what are you doing?"

The Judge carefully stroked her bare shoulder.

She shuddered in disgust. _Ew… he's touching me. God knows he isn't supposed to be touching me like this. Not at all, he is going to die if he thinks about raping me… god shouldn't have thought of that word. That creeps me out a little too much. Please god don't let this man rape me like he had done to poor Lucy._

"Such a high standing woman. You should walk away from Mr. Todd. After all he is just a petty barber that knows his trade well. He is the highest standing barber in London I suppose, but to have a woman like you by his side… I just don't see the point…"

"What point is that Judge Turpin… That I am with someone who is much lower class then you… is it the fact that I am pretty? Oh wait it came out of your mouth. You think I am pretty… Sorry Judge, but I have to stand next to the man I am working with. He wouldn't want me to stray away from him. After all I am his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend… and what if someone else was asking for you to marry them?"

"I wouldn't dare ask who would be asking that kind of question Judge Turpin. After all you are stating this to an unmarried woman who is seeing someone."

"I am asking you Miss Tremaine… would you marry me?"

"Sorry Judge Turpin… I can't marry you. I am with Mr. Todd. He's my boyfriend. I won't leave him."

"Well why won't you leave him surely you don't love the man if you are following me."

"Excuse me, but Mr. Todd is one of the best around here. He is the best barber. You shouldn't judge him on who comes into his barber shop saying something about your ward. I wouldn't leave if I was a guy getting a shave that's for sure. I wouldn't want to run around with half of a damn shave… like you are right now." She hissed out.

"Well my dear. You must really think highly of your Mr. Todd… maybe you shouldn't have come after me." He said bringing her closer to him.

Sivney tried to back away. "Judge Turpin. Please don't."

Judge Turpin brought her really close to him. "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be with Mr. Todd. He is just a cruddy old barber anyway."

Sivney looked down. "I know people like you. You are going to try and hold me against my will. I can't marry you though Judge Turpin. I am far too old to have children." She lied.

"You are lying Miss Tremaine. I am sorry, but I know a liar when I see one."

_**You think that you can get away**_

_With what?_

_**You think you can get away**_

_**From being a liar…**_

_**A cheater isn't looked highly upon**_

_Judge Turpin you are a bloody wonder._

_You want to try and take me away._

_**You will be mine.**_

_**You can't run away**_

_**From that.**_

_**You are as good looking as a girl**_

_**Use to know.**_

_**Chyna Hurst.**_

Sivney's eyes went wide. He still remembered her when she was still Chyna Hurst.

"But she was too young she thought for me. She wouldn't marry me. But you will. You will have no choice."

"I would rather die then marry you." She hissed out.

"Then how about this." He growled pulling her into the alleyway.

"Let me go please." She said trying to pull away from him.

_**Promise this won't hurt a bit.**_

_A bit?! You've gone mad!_

"Mad? No I haven't gone mad." He said ripping at her dress. "You are going to be mine and that's what it is going to be once and for all. I don't care if you are with Mr. Todd or not you are going to be mine. I will make you mine."

She shrieked. "Let me go."

Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop…

Toby's head shot up hearing the shriek, but it wasn't a loud shriek like the person was far away.

"Toby, love what is it?" Mrs. Lovett asked the young boy.

"I heard something."

"Toby, dear, what do you plan on doing?"

"I am going to see who that was." He said running out of the shop.

"Toby!" She hollered. She didn't know where that boy was going. She just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt by anyone.

Alleyway…

Toby ran and saw Sivney laying on the cold cobblestone street. "Miss Tremaine? Are you alright?"

Sivney tried to get up. "Help…"

Toby was shocked.

"Get Sweeney."

"You mean Mr. Todd."

Sivney nodded her head. 

"Do you want me to tell him anything?"

Sivney nodded her head slowly. "Yes, tell him Turpin raped me."

Toby nodded his head and was off like a shot towards Fleet Street.

Sweeney's Barber Shop…

Sweeney paced around until he looked out and saw Toby running. He walked towards the door and opened it. "Toby boy why are you running?"

"Miss Tremaine… She was raped."

Sweeney's eyes darkened. He ran down the stairs. "Show me where she is lad."

Toby lead Sweeney down the street.

Alleyway…

_I guess I was wrong_

_It was better to wait…_

_Not being in this pain_

_Not being in this place_

_Not being dressed like this_

_Not being in pain._

_Never in pain._

_I should've listened to myself_

_I should've waited. _

_I should've stayed with Sweeney_

_Not leave and have the judge…_

She took a shaky breath and slowly sat up. She pulled her dress close to her body.

_I wouldn't be in this place._

_I wouldn't be in this predicament_

_Wouldn't be here alone_

_Wouldn't have been raped…_

She heard footsteps as if someone was running. She leaned up against the wall trying to keep herself hidden. She noticed it was her Sweeney coming. She could tell by his hair and what he was wearing.

Sweeney keeled down next to Sivney. "What happened? Did Turpin do this to you?"

Sivney didn't say anything.

Tell me now.

What did he do to you?

Did he do this to you?

Sivney looked up into his eyes.

_Down right shame._

Shame?

_I didn't listen to you._

_You told me to be careful._

_I couldn't stop him._

_Couldn't stop him._

_From touching me._

"I will kill him. He should've never touched you."

"He wanted to marry me."

"There was no way that he is going to do that. You are mine. You are mine Sivney… you hear me. You are mine."

"I know… I know… Sweeney I know that. I would never leave you."

Sweeney got up to his feet and pulled her up to her feet. "Let's get you home. I don't want you to leave by yourself again. Turpin could be lurking around anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this might not be the best chapter. I am not one who likes to describe rape that much. It's not within my nature really. But hopefully this is an ok chapter… I hope…


	9. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
